


sungguh aneh tapi nyata (takkan terlupa)

by jendela (youremyflower)



Series: gatau mau di judulin apa [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, First Crush, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyflower/pseuds/jendela
Summary: Soonyoung menghela nafas dengan kencang, tidak percaya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Kabur dari kelas karena Wonwoo, eh kaburnya malah ke kantin, duduk di meja yang sama yang selalu mereka berdua (dan teman-teman) duduki setiap jam istirahat, hanya 10 menit sebelum jam istirahat. Jelas-jelas sebuah pilihan yang salah jika dia tidak siap—walaupun mau—untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo lagi.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: gatau mau di judulin apa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060793
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	sungguh aneh tapi nyata (takkan terlupa)

**Author's Note:**

> judul diambil dari Kisah Kasih di Sekolah - Chrisye.

Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, dahinya berkerut frustrasi. Dia akhirnya menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja kantin, sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kuman-kuman dan karat yang mengotori meja itu, rasa dingin dari meja besi itu sedikit membantunya untuk kembali lagi ke permukaan. Rasanya dia sudah mau gila, hilang akal. Dia mengangkat lagi wajahnya, melihat-lihat sekeliling kantin yang kosong selain beberapa penjual yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk jam istirahat sedikit lagi. Soonyoung menelungkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan tiba-tiba bel istirahat berbunyi. Sepintas dia teringat buku latihannya di kelas yang belum dikumpulkan, tugasnya pun belum selesai, _tapi bodo amat ah, ya udah lah ya, nggak akan ngaruh juga sama nilai di rapor._ Dia menaruh wajahnya di meja bundar kantin lagi, kali ini di atas tangannya karena akal sehatnya sudah mulai kembali dan dia tersadar akan betapa kotornya meja kantin ini. Kantin mulai terasa ramai, tetapi Soonyoung mengabaikannya, tidak mau dianggap oleh sekitarnya. _Semoga nggak ada yang berani duduk disini_ , pikirnya, ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Soonyoung," panggil orang itu dengan pelan, sambil mengusap punggung Soonyoung dengan perlahan, berhati-hati. Jantung Soonyoung rasanya mau copot, kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba ada disini? Soonyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil bergumam tak jelas, berharap Wonwoo mengerti kalau dia sedang tidak mau bicara, apalagi setelah dia kabur begitu saja dari kelas.

"Ih, Soon. Kenapa sih lo?" lanjut Wonwoo, kali ini mengguncang bahu Soonyoung. _Kenapa gue? Gue juga gak tau, Nu. Lo yang kenapa tiba-tiba ganteng banget, gue bener-bener nggak ngerti._ Soonyoung menghela nafas dengan kencang, tidak percaya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Kabur dari kelas karena Wonwoo, eh kaburnya malah ke kantin, duduk di meja yang sama yang selalu mereka berdua (dan teman-teman) duduki setiap jam istirahat, hanya 10 menit sebelum jam istirahat. Jelas-jelas sebuah pilihan yang salah jika dia tidak siap— _walaupun mau—_ melihat wajah Wonwoo lagi.

"Gapapa Soon. Tapi inget ya, lo bisa ngomong sama gue kalau ada kenapa-napa," lanjut Wonwoo lagi, dia berbicara dengan pelan, hanya untuk didengar Soonyoung saja. "Betewe, tugaslo yang di meja udah gue kumpulin tadi." Rasanya kepala Soonyoung mau copot, sedikit lagi dia benar-benar akan jadi gila. _Wonwoo beneran gak sih? Kok bisa-bisanya ada manusia kayak dia?_

"Lo mau makan apa deh, gue jajanin. Gak bawa bekal kan lo?" Lanjut Wonwoo, masih memancing Soonyoung untuk berbicara kepadanya. Tepat di saat itu juga perut Soonyoung berbunyi, dia hampir lupa ini jam-jam laparnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi, dan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. "Hehehe, mau dong kalo dijajanin," jawabnya sambil memberikan Wonwoo senyumnya yang paling lebar, sambil berdoa kiranya Wonwoo tidak terlalu memikirkan keanehannya hari ini. Wonwoo tertawa pelan, _bangsat ganteng banget apaan sih_ . Dia menoyor kepala Soonyoung pelan, "Kalo jajan aja, cepet banget. Nasi sama telor fuyunghai mau?" Mendengar lauk favoritnya di kantin Soonyoung langsung mengangguk cepat. "Sama tempe orek yak," tambahnya lagi, _agak gatau diri juga ya gue ternyata,_ pikirnya. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mulutnya berdecak, heran dengan temannya yang satu ini. Dia berdiri, dan berjalan ke arah penjual nasi. Setelah Wonwoo menjauh, Soonyoung menekan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, _lagi_ , sambil mengerang pelan, frustasi dengan perasaannya yang datang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Woy, kenape lu!" Jun menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba, dan duduk di sebelah Soonyoung dengan piring penuh Indomie dan nasi. Jihoon mengikuti, duduk disebelah Jun dengan bekal yang dia bawa dari rumah dan es teh yang baru dibeli.

"Aaaaaaaaa! Bingung gue!" Seru Soonyoung pelan-pelan, takut terdengar oleh Wonwoo, sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenape lu anjir, aneh banget. Gaada angin gaada ujan tiba-tiba lari dari kelas. Untung lagi gaada Bu Is." Kali ini Jihoon yang mempertanyakan keanehannya ditengah kelas.

"Tadi Wonwoo gitaran." Akhirnya kata Soonyoung, lalu dia menarik napas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya dengan panjang juga. "Ya, terus?" Tanya Jihoon sambil membuka tempat makannya. "Kayaknya gue suka deh sama dia," Soonyoung akhirnya mengakui dan tersentak sendiri. _Suka? Suka? Gue suka sama Wonwoo?_ Ternyata mulutnya menyadari jauh lebih cepat dari pikirannya.

"Wow, lo baru sadar?" Ceplos Jun, mulutnya setengah penuh dengan makanannya. Jihoon mengeplak bahu Jun. "Ish, Jun," desisnya pada Jun. Dia menoyor kepala temannya itu juga, agar pesannya tersampaikan. Jihoon pun beralih ke arah Soonyoung, "Wah, akhirnya akal sehatlo jalan juga ya." Kali ini Jun yang menoyor kepala Jihoon. Soonyoung baru mau mempertanyakan apa maksud teman-temannya itu, tetapi Wonwoo akhirnya kembali lagi ke meja mereka. Wonwoo menaruh piring Soonyoung di depannya, dan duduk disebelahnya. "Eh, lupa beli minum, bentar-bentar." Soonyoung cepat-cepat memberhentikan Wonwoo yang sudah mau berdiri lagi. "Udah gue aja, bentar ya." Soonyoung berdiri, dan berjalan ke penjual minuman, otaknya dipenuhi dengan wonwoowonwoowonwoowonwoo- oh dia lupa untuk bertanya Wonwoo mau minum apa. _Es teh aja lah, murah, hehe_. 

Setelah ia membayar dua gelas es teh dan membawanya kembali ke meja mereka, Wonwoo sudah mulai makan sambil berbicara dengan Jun dan Jihoon.

"Nih, es teh aja ya," kata Soonyoung sambil menaruh kedua gelas es teh di meja. Ia pun mulai makan— _makanan gratis,_ _dibeliin Wonwoo—_ di piringnya, sambil mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menoleh, apalagi menatap ke arah Wonwoo. _Fokus, Soonyoung_. Dia pun menjadi terlalu fokus dengan makanannya, mengabaikan yang lain, sampai dia kaget terguncang ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Nanti ke Inten bareng gue ya, mau dianterin dulu gak ke rumah?"

Soonyoung, untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang untuknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Iseng aja sih, cuman mau ngetes aja aku masih bisa nulis pake Bahasa Indonesia atau enggak, hehe.


End file.
